Savior
by JandJFan92
Summary: This is just a small story about how Sam feels about Dean in his POV. A few cute memories and brotherly love! References to Hurt!Sam and Protective!Dean. Dean's POV and John's POV are now up!
1. Savior

**A/N: **Just a one-shot about how Sam feels about his big brother. Takes place after 4.10. Enjoy. Reviews would be amazingly awesome! This is in Sam's POV.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Savior**

If I could describe Dean in one word, it would be: savior. From the time I was four years old Dean has always been there for me. Through illnesses, nightmares, and bullies, Dean always had my back, no matter how silly or how real my problems were. I remember clear as day the first time a bully picked on me. We were in a new school, and I was small and a little geeky. He was older and bigger than me, and thought it would be fun to steal my lunch money. I was in kindergarten and he was in the second grade.

_He beat me up and stole my money. I had a bloody nose and a huge shiner on my right eye. I remember sitting in the clinic waiting for Dean as I nursed my eye with a cloth full of ice acting as a compress. Shortly after Dean came in, he just turned ten a few days ago, and he was in the third grade, and he was pissed. He helped me down, and into the hallway out of the earshot of the nurse._

"_What the hell happened?" He whispered as he looked me over. Even then Dean had a colorful vocabulary._

"_Bully… Beat me up… Stole my lunch money…" I huffed in between ragged breaths. Then I remember my eyes watering from the pain. They betrayed me and leaked down my face, and Dean noticed. I couldn't have hid it anyways, nothing ever gets past Dean._

"_What's his name?"_

"_Dean…" I wailed, I didn't want him to beat up the bully and get into trouble._

"_Sammy, please give me his damn name."_

"_Scotty Blake." _

That was the first time I saw Dean's devilish smirk. I knew Dean's intentions, and I prayed that he didn't get caught.

_He beat the kid up, pretty badly, but as I watched, Dean toyed with him, and then pinned him down on the ground, leaning in whispering in his ear:_

"_If you ever touch my kid brother again… You'll beg me to end you."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one had touched me after that, and Dean had kept a closer watch over me. It didn't matter anyhow because we kept moving from school to school according to where Dad had to go next for a hunt. One of my favorite memories was a few years later. I was seven, and Dean was eleven. I was tossing and turning in my bed, when I bolted upright, tears in my eyes.

_I hopped up out of my bed and ran down the hall to Dean's room. I opened the door and walked up to his bed, tugging on his arm until he woke up._

"_Dean!" I whispered exasperated._

_He groaned automatically, but when he realized it was me, he propped himself up on his elbows._

"_What is it?" Dean questioned. I could tell he was worried, but at the time I didn't really understand why._

"_I had a nightmare!" I wailed and Dean picked me and placed me in the bed beside him and took me in his arms. _

"_S'okay Sammy, I got'cha. Everything'll be okay…" He whispered soothingly as he gently rubbed circles on my back. It wasn't long before I fell asleep in his arms._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we became teenagers, Dad started raising us like miniature marines, and Dean became less affectionate. I knew he stilled cared, he always did, but there were less hugs, less 'chick flick' moments as Dean would say. Sure, if I was beat up from a hunt, or if Dad was being a selfish bastard that night, Dean would hold me as I vented my frustrations. He was always there. Dean always had my back; if I called him, he'd pick up and he'd come to me in a flash.

Dad on the other hand was flakey. I couldn't depend on him, not like I could Dean. Dean was more than my brother. He was my best friend, my guardian, and my father. He raised me, cooked for me, helped me with my homework, and took care of me when I was sick. He was the first one to the hospital when I broke my first bone.

He's saved my life countless times, regardless of his own well being. He's determined to keep me safe no matter what. If he only knew Uriel had threatened to end me, I swear he would have tried to take down Uriel. It's like he said, As long as he's around nothing bad will happen to me. And I believe him whole heartedly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I might do one later on how Dean feels about Sam, and John about his boys, but for now, enjoy this story and review!!!


	2. All I Have

**A/N:** As promised, here is my one shot of Dean's feelings about Sam. Obviously this is in Dean's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**All I Have**

'_Watch out for your little brother, boy!'_

I hear those words in my head over and over; like he even needed to tell me. Ever since I pulled Sammy from that fire, it was my job, my responsibility to watch out for Sam and make sure he's okay. No one really told me to do it, I just did. He was the only thing that mattered, and as long as he was safe nothing else mattered. He never made my job easy.

Since he was little he kept following me around, asking me questions.

"_Where's Dad?"_

"_How come we don't have a mom?"_

"_Why do we move all the time?"_

He'd keep asking me, and I'd keep telling him to quit asking questions. He'd pout for what seemed like hours, but he'd still follow me.

I remember the first time he screamed at a McDonald's commercial. He saw Ronald McDonald and he instantly screamed, and I had run into the room, fearing there was a spirit. I nearly busted out laughing when I found out it was just a clown. But I didn't. He was four, and he was crying and I took him in my arms and I told him that I wouldn't let the clown get him.

He's all I have. Dad's gone, and so is Mom. He's a grown man, but deep down he's still my geek boy of a brother.

I stay up at night worrying about him. He's headed down a dangerous road, and I have to keep Ruby from tainting him. I have to keep him safe because that's my job and I'm not screwing that up again. I couldn't lose him the first time, how could I even manage losing him a second time?

"_Sam! Oh Sam, Sam! Hey! Hey! Hey, come here, let me look at'cha."_

_I pressed my hand to his bloodied jacket, and lifted it, not seeing much blood. I pushed him up so I could talk to him._

"_Look, it's not even that bad, it's not even that bad, alright? Sammy? Sam! Hey, listen to me, we're gonna patch'cha up, okay? You'll be good as new, huh. I'm gonna take care of you, I'm a take care of you, I got'cha, huh. That's my job right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother? Sam? Sam?! Sammy?!"_

_So many thoughts were racing in my head, I couldn't remember them all if I tried. I do remember the denial I was in as I held him, trying to force him to awake from his eternal slumber._

_But then it hit me. He wasn't waking up._

"_No…No,no,no,no,no. Oh God! Oh God!" _

_I whispered into his shoulder as I held him there, realization hitting me and sinking into my gut, making me feel wretchedly guilty._

"_SAM!"_

I remember feeling dark, and empty, and numb. Without Sam, there was nothing. There was no life, and I would have been better off if it were me that had died instead. My life meant nothing. He was gone. I had failed my one job. It was bad enough that I failed Dad, but failing Sammy? That wasn't something I could do. I had to save him, I couldn't let him die.

So I saved him. I was made whole again and my life had meaning once more. He's all I have.


	3. My Boys

**A/N: **Here is the promised chapter in John's POV. Let me know if you like it through reviews please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Spoilers: None unless you haven't watched Seasons 1 and 2.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Boys**

"_What out for your little brother, boy!"_

I remember the day I told him that. I remember everything so vividly, and the nightmares don't help. Mary has been gone now for years, and it still pains me to see pictures of her. It pains me to remember the holidays when it was just the three of us, and Sam on the way.

_Dean was sitting in a chair at the table with us, eating Christmas dinner, when I caught him, staring at the pie._

"_Daddy, what is that?" He questioned excitedly. He loved food. Anything and everything that boy would stuff in his mouth. I grinned. Mary had made a chocolate pie; my favorite. _

"_It's a chocolate pie. Finish your dinner and I'll let you have a piece." I promised, and wouldn't you know it, he gulped down the rest of his dinner in five minutes flat. I never knew a three year old who could eat faster than Dean._

"_Pie!" He demanded, and Mary and I laughed at the serious look on his face._

"_Alright, I'll get you your pie!" I said light heartedly as I reached over to the middle of the table, taking off the glass covering off of the pie. I took a knife and gave him a decent sized piece for a kid his age. He instantly dove in, chocolate all over his face._

"_Yum!" He beamed as he finished it off. "I want more!" He demanded, and Mary and I laughed once more._

"_I think you've had enough pie tonight, sweetie." Mary said softly and Dean sighed, defeated._

Those were happier days. Now, they're sad, and miserable without Mary. Sam and Dean are all I have left. Once I learned the truth, I had to protect them. I had to keep them safe. I lost their mother, and I almost drank myself to a coma, I couldn't lose them too. I had to make sure they knew how to deal with the creatures that lurk in the dark.

I remember for the longest time, Dean begged me not to tell Sam. He begged me to keep him out of this. I didn't want to tell him either, but I had to. He had to learn how to hold his own; what would happen if me or Dean wasn't there?

Dean and Sam were both so different, yet so close. I wasn't the perfect father, I was far from perfect, but I did the best I could with what I had. Dean held this family together. He took care of Sam and me, and I didn't have to tell him, I still did as a reminder, but he took the initiative every time and made sure Sam was okay, he made sure that if Sam had a problem, that it would be fixed. I knew those two were inseparable. They were like those two dogs from that book… I forget what it's called… Something about a fern.

Anyways, when Sam and I had that big fight, I knew it destroyed Dean when Sam left and didn't come back. He was broken, and he moped around for days at a time. I had hoped to get his mind off of things by letting him go on his first hunt alone, when he nearly got himself killed.

"_Dean! What the hell happened to you?" I panicked as I saw my son lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to so many wires and machines. I heard him inhaling and exhaling raspy breaths._

"_D-demon…" He stammered, and I gingerly placed my hand on his, the only place on his body that didn't seem too damaged._

"_H-h-heard f-f-from S-S-Sam?" He struggled._

"_He's fine, I checked on him yesterday. I think he was at some party with his girlfriend."_

_I watched as Dean nodded, and his face distorted in pain as he moved._

"_Lie still." I instructed, and I watched his body go limp as he obeyed._

"_D-d-dad, If I d-d-don't…" He began, and I looked into his eyes. _

"_Quiet Dean, you're gonna make it through this." _

_I watched as he shook his head no. I saw a different look on his face. All his life he was filled with fight and spirit, and now, he seemed like he was giving up._

"_Dean, you have to hold on, for me." I pleaded as I begged him to fight. He shook his head no once again._

"_Tell Sam…" He rasped, and paused, trying to gather enough strength to talk again._

"_Tell me what?" I heard my youngest as he approached Dean's bed. I turned to him._

"_How'd you get here?" I questioned, I hadn't told him anything._

"_I called Dean multiple times, and he didn't pick up, so I cracked his password for his cell-phone and I turned on his GPS. Dean, you look like crap." Sam muttered as he turned back to his brother, and placed a gentle hand on his chest, careful not to move any of the equipment._

"_S-S-Sam…" Dean rasped as a weak grin formed on his features, touching his eyes._

"_Yeah, it's me." He whispered back soothingly, and I watched as Dean's eyes shut, and he slipped away from us, flat-lining._

"_Dean?! Dean!" Sam shouted as he gently shook his brother's arm. _

"_Help!" I shouted as I ran out into the hallway. Finally a doctor came, and then started CPR, and then defibrillated him. Sam was still at his side. _

"_Dean, c'mon, I still need you man! You have to wake up!" Sam nearly shouted as a nurse pulled him away from Dean's bed._

_After a minute they got Dean back, and I could hear Sam's relieved sigh. It took a day for Dean to wake up._

"_I-I fought…" Dean choked out as Sam simply listened and nodded, sitting at his bedside._

"_I know you did. Rest now." Sam whispered as he gingerly placed his hand on Dean's._

"_G-G-Gonna K-kill you f-for that…" He mumbled, but Sam just chuckled softly and smiled as I watched from the doorway._

They were a team. Without the other, they were lifeless; I had observed it with my own eyes. I knew it was all the more painful when I spilled that secret upon Dean. He had to know, so he could watch out for Sam. I had no doubt that Sam was in good hands, and so I went to my death, peacefully.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** What'd you think? You have to let me know with reviews! Yes, the reference to "Where the Red Fern Grows" was intentional. ( I don't own that either by the way)


End file.
